


My Family, by Kelly Stilinski, Age Five and a Half

by Emmuzka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmuzka/pseuds/Emmuzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My real name is Claudia but no-one uses it expect my Mommy. My Mommy has issues. I have ADD, but that's okay. I have pills for that and Daddy makes sure that I take them because he says that if I don't, I turn into a demon child. One time I didn't swallow the pill but spit it out when Daddy couldn't see and then went in front of the mirror to see what the demon child would look like but I didn't see anything. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's not always easy being five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family, by Kelly Stilinski, Age Five and a Half

My name is Kelly Stilinski and I'm five years old. My real name is Claudia but no-one uses it expect my Mommy. My Mommy has issues. I have ADD, but that's okay. I have pills for that and Daddy makes sure that I take them because he says that if I don't, I turn into a demon child. One time I didn't swallow the pill but spit it out when Daddy couldn't see and then went in front of the mirror to see what the demon child would look like but I didn't see anything. 

I live with my Daddy in a house. I have a dog named Lucy. I love Lucy but Uncle Derek sometimes says that it was stupid of Dad to get her, because coyotes and dogs don't like each other and that could cause problems later. But I don't want any stupid coyotes, I want Lucy. 

Uncle Derek says that I'm going to be a coyote when I grow up. But when I said that I don't want to be a stupid coyote, he said that I might be a coywolf instead, and he showed me on Wikipedia what a coywolf looked like and it looked just like a regular wolf. So I want to be one of those when I grow up. Or a My Little Pony.

I have my own room and Lucy sleeps in my room every night. She used to sleep with me on the bed but then my Daddy found out about it and Uncle Derek said he would train Lucy and after that she slept on the floor. Uncle Derek sometimes also lives with my Daddy and me. Sometimes I wake at night and then I go to my Daddy's room, but if Derek is sleeping at our house the door is locked and I will knock and call my Daddy until he wakes up and lets me in to sleep with them for the rest of the night. Derek never sleeps on the floor, he sleeps on the bed. I think it’s unfair. 

I have two grandpas, Grandpa and Grandpa Peter. I don't have any grandmas because they both died before I was born. Grandpa is the best. He always asks what I have done and says that I have done good. Grandpa says that I'm just like what Daddy was like when he was little. 

I and my Daddy used to live with Grandpa when I was very little and there is still a room for me in Grandpa's house. I was born in a hospital, but Daddy came home with me and Mommy went to her own home. Maybe she didn't want to move in to Grandpa's house. Grandpa Peter has also said that he might make a special room for me in his home so that I could meet with Mommy maybe in Grandpa Peter's home instead of that Yogurt place. I think that it could be nice, and Grandpa Peter has Ice cream.

Mommy loves me very much, she says so every time we skype, every Tuesday and Thursday. My mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world, she has very pretty hair and she says that when I grow up I will be even prettier than her. She smells like flowers too. I'll get to smell her every other week on Saturdays and then we go to that yogurt place or to the park or shopping, just us girls and of course Grandpa Peter. Sometimes she can't make it and then it’s just me and Grandpa Peter, but that okay too. Sometimes I cry then but Grandpa Peter always says that it’s not my fault but it's because mommy has Issues. Sometimes I hate Issues, but don't tell anyone. 

I had a slumber party with mom, once, but I don't remember it that good because I was so little then. It was when Daddy had to go away so I wouldn't be at our house all alone, and Grandpa couldn't take me either because he was looking for my Daddy because he is a police and it was a police matter. My Grandpa is really a Sheriff but it's the same thing as a police. And Uncle Derek and Uncle Scott were also looking for my Daddy so I went to Mommy. 

I remember that we had ice cream and watched My Little Pony. My Mommy braided my hair in a French way and it's my favorite braid. But then I got sad and didn't want to sleep alone and mommy cried too and got angry because something I did, I don't remember anymore what. But then Grandpa Peter came and we went to his home. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up I didn't know where I was and cried, but Grandpa Peter came and I asked him to take me home. I couldn't go home because my Daddy was still missing and then I cried again when I heard that, but Grandpa Peter didn't cry or get angry but made me pancakes instead. 

I had to live with Grandpa Peter for a long long time. People say that it was ten days but I think it was longer. First it was a long time when everyone was sad and I missed my Daddy very much. Then my Daddy got found but I still couldn't come home because Daddy was in a hospital. Uncle Scott's mom works there. Me and Grandpa Peter visited Daddy at the hospital every day until he got to go home. I remember that Grandpa Peter said that he could keep me longer but Daddy said that I could come home right away and Grandpa and Uncle Derek would help. After that, Uncle Derek has spent nights more at our house than not, I think. After Daddy got better Grandpa went to his own home, which is good. It's not a big house. Derek must be nice because he hasn't asked his own room but shares with Daddy instead. 

I like Derek, he runs with me in the backyard. Daddy doesn't run anymore, he doesn't walk that good after the hospital. But most of all people I love Daddy. He is better than Lucy and ice cream together. He will never stop loving me either, even if I run out my pills and turn into a demon, he has said so. 

So that was my family. Now tell me about yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is my answer to the fic trope where the absentee parent is killed away as an easy way to clean up the extras from meddling with the plot. Most of the time it isn't that simple. In my head canon Malia suffers from a bipolar disorder, which is why she gave away most of the parental responsibilities right after her and Stiles' accidental baby was born.


End file.
